


Secrets

by inukag123



Series: Adrienette April [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: Alya's going to get to the bottom as to why Adrien's suddenly become so secretive....





	Secrets

Adrien peered fearfully at the finger that was being shoved in his face, and pressed himself further into the corner of the locker room. 

'W-what's this all about, Alya?' He questioned, looking up at her firey face. 

'You know damn well what this is all about, Agreste. I want to know why you've been avoiding my girl Marinette.' She almost snarled. 

'Avoiding her? I don't know what you're talking about,' Adrien started. 'I've been doing all those shoots that's been keeping me away from class...'

'It's not the shoots.' Alya shook her head. 'It's the fleeting moments that you grace us with your presence, or at least most of us. What's your problem?'

'Alya, please, I really don't know-'

'I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. We're all friends here, so spill.'

He raised his eyebrows slightly at the "friends" remark, but then shrank back as she shifted forward slightly.

'Fine.' She replied to his muteness. 'Last week you came over to talk to Nino, but as soon as you saw that Marinette and I were there you pretended to get a phone call and left.'

'That was-'

'Please, Agreste,' she rolled her eyes. 'You're a terrible liar, and I'm a journalist.'

'Alya, it's nothing, we're going to be late for class.' Adrien tried, but failed miserably. 

'Irrelevant. The next day, Nino suggested that you two go to Marinette's bakery, but you refused. Said you had to go all of a sudden.' That finger was looking more and more like a talon. 'Why is that?'

'I'm working, Alya, and sometimes things come up suddenly,' he tried again.

Alya made a disbelieving noise. 'Uh huh. Then on Monday, Marinette came over bringing lunch, and what do you know, another phone call, and you suddenly had to bail.'

'You're reading way too much into this,' he shuffled uncomfortably. 'It's nothing like what you think.'

'And then this morning! She tried to greet you when you finally got into class, she'd stayed up all night making macaroons for you to try to apologise for whatever it is she's done, and you just ignored her!' She poked him in the chest. 'Not even you are that oblivious!'

He stared at her for a long moment. 'I had no idea, she made those for me?'

'Yes! You idiot! I know she said "for the class", but they were for you! Why do you think they were your favourite flavour?'

'Well, I didn't mean to ignore her, I mean class was starting,' he looked at her, 'just like it is right now...'

'I don't care, Agreste. Why have you been avoiding her? She hasn't done anything to deserve it.'

'I, didn't want her to think I was avoiding her,' he looked down at his shoes. 

'Well guess what? After I'm through with you, you can march straight up to her and apologize. But for right now, I want to know if you have a good enough reason as to why.'

'It's, a coincidence?' He tried.

'Don't even try.' Alya shot back. 

He made to say something else, but her glare beat him back down.

He hung his head. 'Please, you can't tell anyone, especially Marinette.'

She raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms. 'Go on then,'

'I mean it, you can't tell Nino, or Marinette, or anyone from class,'

'Hurry up, Agreste.' 

He took a deep breath. 'I really, really like her.'

'Let me guess,' her mouth was a thin line. '"She's the bestest best friend I ever had"? Nino will be heartbroken.'

'No!' He snapped back, before freezing. 'I'm sorry.'

She shook her head. 'Just keep talking.'

'I mean, I think I'm in love with her. She's just so amazing, I can't believe I'd never seen it before.' His shoulders relaxed, and his face became incredibly soft.

Alya looked back at him. 'Why the sudden change? Marinette's been "just a friend" for years now.'

'I don't know.' The honesty in his gaze was so strong that Alya had to break the contact. 'I saw you two laughing about something, and she's so pretty when she laughs, and I guess it just kind of hit me.' 

She waited a moment, examining his face. 'Well, why can't you go and tell her?'

'Because for one, I don't think she likes me back.' 

Alya blinked at him slowly, in sheer disbelief. 

'I'm serious! So you can't tell her, I don't want to embarrass her!' He looked down at his shoes again. 'And the other is that if Father found out, he'd hate her forever. She's got all her dreams of working in the fashion industry, I don't want to ruin her chances.'

'Adrien Agreste,' she started, and he jumped slightly, looking back at up at her like he was expecting another lecture. 'If you had problems like this, you should have come to us. It's what friends are for.'

'Well, okay, but-'

'And if you seriously think that Marinette hadn't considered that already then-,' she cut herself off, taking a calming breath as he looked at her in confusion. 'For the love of macaroons, just hurry up and get your hamster already.'

'Wait, how did you know about the hamster?'

She looked back at him. 'Wait, so you-' she facepalmed. 'Please, hurry up and go confess to her. Do it gently, otherwise she may faint. We'll face your father as a group if need be.' She grinned wickedly. 'I've been meaning to have a word with that guy.'

'Alya, please,' he looked nervous. 

'Oh don't worry, I won't let it get physical.' Her smile widened. 'I don't need it to.'

He looked at her in fear. 'Right, well, um,'

She seized him by the elbow and started dragging him towards the door. 'If you need help getting her alone just drop me a signal. You'll be fine. And eat some of those macaroons.'

'Well, I should thank you, Alya. But, don't tell Marinette until I can talk to her, ok?' 

'Fair enough.' Alya nodded, pushing open the locker room door. 'But you've got to tell her as soon as you can.'

'Ok, I will.'


End file.
